


Girl Meets Spin The Bottle(One-Shot)

by Jessielushesu



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessielushesu/pseuds/Jessielushesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topanga and Cory are on a date, so the gang decides to play spin the bottle. New crushes will be found. Old crushes will be lost. There’s some crack ships in here. Just wanted to warn you. Also this could be titled “Topanga knows best”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets Spin The Bottle(One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning~ There is like two cuss words. Like I said crack, and only a couple striaght couples. If your homophobic you shouldn't read.

It started as a normal day at Riley’s. Then they decided to play spin the bottle. It was Billy who suggested the idea. Farkle and Zay who demand to play, so they played. They got in a circle. Riley sits down first. Maya to her left, and Smackle to her right. Billy is next to Smackle. Lucas is next to Maya. Zay’s next to Lucas. Farkle is in between Zay and Billy. Riley places the empty bottle, she got from the kitchen in the middle of the group.   
“Who wants to go first”, She asks.   
“I’ll go first”, Smackle says spinning the bottle it lands on Lucas. “As expected Lucas will do whatever to try, and be with me. It’s not going to happen”, She says. Lucas sighs walking over to the short brunette. Sitting down in front of her. They kiss quickly. Lucas makes his way back to his spot. Not feeling the playful banter that was sure to come from her. 

Riley spins next. “Lucas, Lucas”, She hopes in her head as the bottle spins. It stops, and lands on Farkle.   
“Are you ready, for the best kiss of your life”, Farkle asks scooting over to the brunette. He puts his hands on each side of her face. Kissing her. He scoots back over, as Billy and Zay whistle. And Lucas laughs. 

Next is Maya. She spins it, watching it intensely. It lands on Lucas. This is her chance. She tells herself she has a crush on Lucas, but deep down. She knows she likes someone else. This is her chance, to kiss Lucas. And get over that person. She will never have a chance with. She turns to Lucas, leaning in. He follows suit. They both pull back at the same time. She feels nothing. It would be so much better is she did. She sighs.

“Is it my turn”, Farkle asks. Farkle likes kissing people. He likes flirting. On the exterior, that is. He actually wanted to hide the fact that he’s gay. Of course his friends were accepting, but he was afraid to tell anyone. He pushes the thought out of his mind. Hoping it’s his turn.

“It’s Hop-along’s”, Maya says pointing to Lucas as he spins the bottle. It lands on Farkle. Lucas laughs. He goes to spin it again, but is stopped by Billy.  
“What are you doing, man”, He asks.   
“I mean well-”, Lucas stops himself. What is he doing? He’s not homophobic. He just doesn’t want to ruin his relationship with his best friend. Lucas just shrugs as his way of saying all right. Farkle decides he’ll have fun with it. He crawls seductively over to Lucas. Lucas can’t help, but being taken back by the action. Farkle then kisses him his right hand going to Lucas’s face. It’s quite evident he uses his hands to kiss. Except this time, his other hand is on the older boys shoulder.

Farkle pulls back. Feeling the kiss lasting longer than it should. Of course Farkle felt something, but he didn’t want to tell Lucas he’s gay. And he definitely doesn’t want to admit he’s had a crush on him since 7th grade.   
Zay spins it, and it lands on Riley. They share a quick kiss. Zay going to Riley, being the gentlemen he is. When he returns back to his spot. Farkle spins it lands Maya. She looks down at the bottle, then to Farkle.   
“Aren’t you lucky, Farkle. Getting to kiss all your crushes”, Zay says.   
“He didn’t kiss me”, Smackle says looking at Zay, with pure fury. Farkle walks over to Maya, kissing her quickly. Not using his hands. He just wanted it over. He wanted to break it to Smackle gently. He didn’t want everyone to find out he was gay. More importantly he didn’t want Lucas to find out. 

Billy spins it next it goes past the girls, slowing down stopping at Zay.   
“Who’s” “Going” “To” “Go” “To” “The” “Other”, Riley and Maya ask. Each saying a word after the other. Zay gets up. Again he’s a gentleman. He wouldn’t barge into Riley’s house through the window, and he wouldn’t make Billy get up. He goes in first. Zay likes steamy make-out sessions. Billy likes to get “with” people, and as he just realized their gender doesn’t matter. It was Zay who deepened the kiss. It went on for quiet a while. Until Lucas cleared his throat. The two boys pulled away. Neither embarrassed, you could tell when Billy pulled Zay in again. Billy pulled Zay up on his lap. This time Billy’s hands wrapped around Zay’s waist, and Zay’s arms went to Billy’s neck. 

“Okay then. Smackle why don’t you take your turn”, Lucas says laughing nervously. Smackle hasn’t said much. She had been trying to figure out how hard to spin the bottle to get who she wanted. That was until Charlie Gardner walked into the door. 

“Isn’t one fuckboy enough”, Smackle asks. Riley’s face is in pure shock. Maya is laughing harder than she ever has. Lucas looks pissed off. Farkle just stares at Smackle. This causes Zay and Billy to break apart. Zay deciding to stay in Billy’s lap. It’s comfortable and Billy doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Well Isadora Smackle I’ll have you know I am no fuckboy. I only have eyes for one girl, but I can’t talk for Lucas”, Charlie says. The whole group breaks out into laughter.   
“You can go next, Charlie”, Billy suggests.   
“I thought it was my turn”, Smackle says.   
“You can go after him”, Riley says.   
“Fine”, Smackle says.  
“Fine”, Charlie repeats, spinning the bottle. It spins, and lands on himself.   
“Do you spin again”, Zay asks.   
“I’ll look it up”, Charlie and Smackle say at the same time. They both pull out their phones. Typing as fast as they can.   
“You get to pick, who you want to kiss”, Smackle says, smirking at the boy to her right.   
“Well I choose”, instead of finishing his sentence Charlie puts his hand under Smackle’s chin. Leaning in. At first Smackle is stiff, but then kisses back. They pull apart. Smackle looks at the bottle, seeing it’s her turn. She spins the bottle, and picks it up before it stops. She faces to Charlie. Going in to kiss him again. 

“I am pretty sure that’s cheating”, Riley says.  
“Just let it be. Take your turn, Honey”, Maya says. Riley spins it, and it lands on Lucas. This causes the couple to her right to break apart. This is the moment she’s been waiting for. Time to feel the fireworks. Riley walks over to Lucas, since she’s so excited. She leans in. She closes her eyes, waiting for the fireworks. Lucas pulls away. The kiss didn’t last long, and there were no fireworks. All the boys whistle. Farkle joins in, so Lucas will think he’s happy he’s kissing another girl. Riley goes back to her spot.

Maya takes a deep breath, spinning the bottle. It lands her best friend in the whole world. Maya turns to her. She doesn’t want do this. She doesn’t want to have something so close to being hers, but the be ripped away. But she does it. She kisses Riley. Her hands tangle in brown hair. Riley’s tangle in blonde. It’s Riley who pulls away. The fireworks are too much. 

She gets up from her spot. Walking over to the bay window. Maya follows suit. They both sit down.  
“Why’d you do that to me Maya”, She asks. Maya looks at her in full confusion. “Why’d you make me feel the fireworks. Why’d you make me fall in love with you, and you will never feel the same”, Riley continues.   
“I do”, Is all Maya can say.  
“What”, Riley asks, now she’s confused.  
“I love you”, Maya says. Instead of replying. Riley kisses Maya.

When Riley and Maya get up. Lucas pulls Farkle to his feet. Dragging him to the other side of Riley’s room.   
“You’re okay with me kissing Riley”, Lucas asks.   
“Why wouldn’t I be”, Farkle says answer his question with one of his own.  
“Because that kiss between me and you was amazing. I’ve kissed girls before, and today I kissed every girl here. And none of them gave me the feelings you did. You can’t tell me you didn’t feel it. You can’t tell me there’s a girl”, Lucas says pouring his hear out.   
“Lucas there is something I need to tell you”, Farkle says.   
“Please don’t do this, Farkle”, Lucas pleads not wanting to be rejected.   
“Lucas, I am gay. And I felt something. And I’ve had a crush on you since you moved here”, Farkle admits everything he’s been keeping in.   
“Oh thank god”, Lucas says wrapping his arms around Farkle’s waist. He leans down kissing the shorter boy. 

Topanga, Cory, Shawn, and Katy walk into the apartment. They had a date night, and Auggie was at Dewey’s. So only Riley was home. Topanga goes to the kitchen. She goes to grab her last water bottle, and to her surprise it wan’t there.   
“What you looking for”, Katy asks.   
“I had a water in here, and it’s missing”, Topanga says looking at Cory. He looks back, confused at first. Then it hits him.  
“Wait, who does Riley have over”, He asks.  
“Everyone”, Topanga answers.   
“All four”, Shawn asks.   
“All seven”, She answers. They both look at her confused. They know Smackle and Zay sometimes join the four, but who’s the other one. “Billy”, Topanga answers both of their thoughts.

They make their way up the stairs. One of them has to be ready to fight Lucas. The other has to be ready to fight Farkle, and him outsmart them. And get away. Cory opens the door. They both are the most shocked they have ever been. Shawn clears his throat loudly. All four couples break apart.   
“Daddy”, Riley starts.   
“All of ya down stairs, now”, Cory commands. They all walk out of the room. Leaving Cory and Shawn to follow suit. 

All of the kids are sitting on the couch. When Cory and Shawn walk downstairs.  
“So which one of you has to fight Lucas”, Katy asks. She can’t help, but laugh thinking of Shawn or Cory trying to fight the teenager.   
“Well that would be Minkus”, Shawn replies.   
“Wait. Kids tell me the whole story”, Topanga says. The kids tell the adults all of the events that happened today. Maya and Riley telling what happened for the most part at the bay window. Lucas and Farkle told what happened for the most part by Riley’s bed. When they finish. Katy hands Topanga five dollars. Cory and Shawn look at the exchange confused.  
“Well we both predicted Riley and Maya and Lucas and Farkle”, Topanga says.  
“But I thought Zay was going to end up with Isadora”, Katy says.   
“So I won the bet”, Topanga says.


End file.
